


The Happiest Place in Bismark

by SnaxAttacks



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: F/M, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnaxAttacks/pseuds/SnaxAttacks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When The Player learns the roller coaster is shut down, she decides to have a word with the boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Happiest Place in Bismark

Since she first met him in the mines, The Player had felt drawn to the masked man. She wasn’t sure what it was, but the more she led her puppet through the zones, the more she hoped that around the next corner she would be once more face to face with the merchant. He was always very polite, preferring to speak with her directly rather than directing his attention toward The Batter. She could tell this bothered her stoic purifier, but he had yet to say anything about it to her. He tended to clam up when Zacharie and his controller were doing business. She wasn’t going to lie to herself; Despite being rather strange looking, with his bulky frame and long thick arms, and not to mention that neck, The Player found her mind wandering to rather impure topics in regard to the man. 

After getting through the shopping mall of Zone 2, the Player took out her map and poured over it while the Batter cleaned the blood and ectoplasm from his equipment. She suddenly grinned. “Wow, they have an amusement park here? That sounds like fun! What do you think about that, Batter?” The tall man glanced up from polishing his bat, responding only with a less-than-interested grunt. She frowned, “Whoa now, don’t go sounding too excited there. I might accidentally think you have the ability to have fun.” She didn’t care though. The walk through had been very clear that this was the next stop in the game, even if her companion was going to be a stick in the mud about it. Once he finished tidying up, the two set out to toward the park.

The dubious duo stepped in through the gate, their collective eyes already locked onto the most interesting element of the area. The roller coaster was insanely tall, looming over the rest of the land rather ominously. The both of them knew that this was the first ride they were going to hit. The Player took The Batter by the hand and rather willingly dragged him to the queue, only to find it closed. An Elsen was stationed there, and informed them of the closure, claiming the ride was too intense. The Batter gritted his teeth and reached for his bat, his puppeteer quickly stopping him, “No no, that won’t be necessary! I remember reading something about the boss’s office being around here. Maybe I can get some better answers about this whole thing.” She patted him on the shoulder, “How about you just wait here in line real quick and I’ll go talk to him?” He nodded, crossing his arms. 

The female left her puppet, heading back to the hub of the park before pulling out the map again. She wasn’t too worried about leaving him. There weren’t any specters around here, and, despite his urge to smash in that worker’s face, he would never do it without her approval first. She walked into the wait area for the boat ride, then came across the nondescript door. She peered at her notes. Huh, it wasn’t being guarded at all… She shrugged and took a hold of the handle. It was unlocked. Perhaps that meant the boss was in. 

She walked into the room and jumped when she heard a familiar voice address her. There sat Zacharie, at a desk, casually filling out paperwork. “Hola, Player. What a pleasant surprise seeing you here. Might I ask why you have decided to grace me with your presence?” 

She was gripped with nervousness. This was the first time she had ever been alone with the man she had been gawking at for the whole game. Her face felt hot and her palms felt moist and sweaty. She froze up. 

Though his mouth wasn’t visible, Zacharie’s eyes squinted with an amused expression. He set his pen down and gestured to a chair in front of his work station. “Come now, Player, there’s no need to be a stranger,” His voice soothed. The girl nodded and stiffly closed the door behind her, then approached the chair, plopping down on it heavily. She stared down at her shoes, not even wanting to meet his eyes. Her stomach was fluttering with a particularly active swarm of butterflies. He continued, “My deepest apologizes, but I must inform you I don’t have any of my wares on me at the moment. In fact, I don’t know if you should even be allowed in this room at this point of the game. Perhaps my door guard glitched out or called in sick today.” He rubbed one of his thick hands on his chin in thought, the action audible due to his rough stubble. “And I do find it very strange that your Batter seems to be no where in sight. Of all the games I’ve witnessed, this is one of the few I’ve seen where a player has been able to separate from their puppet. At least you picked a safe place to do it. I have yet to have any specters reported here.” 

The female finally managed to speak, only lifting her head enough to peer up at him over her eyebrows while she did so. “Y-y-you’re the boss…?” 

He chuckled, “Yes. I had suggested the idea of an amusement park to the Guardian of this zone a long time ago, but he deemed the idea ‘too frivolous’ for his taste. So I bought the land and built one myself.” His voice sounded very proud. He saw that her face was back down again. “Please don’t stare at your feet. It’s a shame to let such a pretty face be hidden.” He reached out and placed his hand under her chin, softly tilting her head up to meet his. Her face was beet red, her blush having taken over all of the available real estate. “There, that’s much better,” The boss hummed. He was about to inquire once more about why she was here, but her body language was so obviously concerned with something else. He had seen many players like her before, shyly glancing at him while buying items, waggling their hips inconspicuously while seated next to him on the monorail. He had of course been interested every time; An intimate female touch was one of those things he couldn’t help but become excited over the idea of. However, every time, right beside them was a tall, intimidating, and rather possessive fellow with a baseball bat, watching his every move. This particular situation was not one to be passed up. He brought his hands up to his mask, tilting the covering just enough to reveal his mouth but still allow him partial vision. 

The puppeteer let out a soft sound, escaping her lips completely out of her control. The butterflies suddenly moved, their tingling settling a bit lower, her loins feeling a kick-start of arousal. He was smiling, his lips, though bitten and a bit dry, were thick. At each corner of his mouth was a charcoal black circle, a facial theme the player would notice later in the game for sure, but not now. The rest of his face seemed to be streaked with small scars, leaving faint pink and tan lines on his dark complexion. He spoke softly, “Tell me, Player, Do you have certain… Feelings for me?” 

She knew it was now or never. Even she was aware of how rare and opportune this moment was, even without him confirming it. If she ever wanted to touch the merchant, this was her chance and she needed to take it. Mustering up her courage, the player sprang forward, locking her lips to his. He shouldn’t have been surprised, but he was regardless. He gladly returned her kiss, placing his hands over hers on the desktop. She was panting when they finally parted. Zacharie grinned, “That certainly answers my question.” He stepped from behind his desk and pulled the player into an embrace. Feeling her body against him was incredible. They mutually went in for another kiss, this less chaste than the last. She initiated with her tongue, licking at his lips. Her hands explored his body, feeling at his broad shoulders, and down his back, then finally grabbing a handful of his ass. He felt a stab of pleasure pulse through him. What a naughty player he had on his hands. She was going to be fun, he just knew it. He let his hands ride over her curvy body. Seeing as butts were clearly fair game at this point, he clasped onto hers, causing her to squeal. 

Her lips left his and she kissed down his neck, slow and sensual. He gritted his teeth and bit back a small groan. His neck was very sensitive and those little touches were just driving him wild. His hands crept under her skirt, his fingers dragging along the front of her thighs. He bumped into the boarder of her panties and switched course, going down between her legs and rubbing at the fabric. “H-Ha… You’re so wet already…Your panties are soaked…” He managed to breath out. 

The girl buried her face in his chest. Her arms wrapped around him tighter as he felt around such an intimate area of her body. This only inspired him to rub his fingers harder and deeper into that moist crease of cloth. Her thighs and hips quivered and moved, grinding against his fingers needfully. The urges clouding her head weren’t enough to distract her from something though. With holding him so closely, she had the luxury of feeling the stiffness in his dark slacks growing against her belly as he toyed with her. She employed one of her shaking hands, bringing it between the two of them to caress his bulge. She punctuated the action with a sudden hard suck at his neck, enough to leave a hicky on his tan skin. Zacharie bit at his lip and let out a hiss of air. He retaliated quickly, swiftly letting his digits invade her panties and press into the moist flesh underneath. 

Hand trembling, she groped for the zipper of his pants. The more intimately he touched her, the more she wanted to do the same to him. She found the fastener of his fly just as he ran a thick finger over her clit, making her back arch and her throat produce a sudden high moan. She tried to yank his pants open, but the stubborn zipper wouldn’t budge. It was probably one of those situations that required two hands. She pulled fruitlessly a couple more times before she felt his fingers leave her. The merchant urged her out of their embrace to deal with his pants himself. He simply unbuckled his belt and wiggled out of the black trousers. Apparently, he had stopped bothering with the zipper a long time ago. 

She hadn’t expected him to be going commando, but he was. The Puppeteer immediately locked her eyes on what his clothing had been concealing. Much like many elements of the man, his cock was just a bit stubby, but incredibly thick. It was a rather refreshing contrast to that of her absent puppet. The exposed head of his erection was a slick, dashing shade of pink, an eye-catching contrast to his dark nest of black pubes and tan, exotic skin. He kicked off his shoes and pulled off his shirt, taking extreme care into making sure his mask never left its skewed position on his face. He was smiling wide as he casually took a seat on the edge of his desk. “Care to join me?” he hummed playfully, patting his lap. 

The speed at which her clothes were left on the floor in a pile even impressed him. She nearly jumped onto Zacharie’s lap, her thighs straddling his, and his dick sandwiched between their bellies. They dove into another intense make-out session, simply reveling in the feeling of their warm bodies against one another. Neither wanted this chance meeting to end, but lusty tensions were growing and the two knew that those had to be dealt with. 

Wordlessly they acted, The Player raising herself up on her knees and taking a hold of his hardness with one hand. He rested his hands on her hips, the anticipation making his heart beat quickly, and his skin feel flushed and sweat-slicked. She held his shoulder with her free hand, keeping herself steady as she eased her way down onto him. The two couldn’t keep from making a sound, though his was more of a pleased sigh and hers was more a gasp. He was indeed very thick, stretching her out to a level she had yet to feel from any man. When she took him all in, she waited a moment, resting on his wide thighs, getting used to the incredible feeling of fullness inside of her. Her body was fluttering with warmth and sensations that finally forced her to move. The wet friction made it even better. He couldn’t help but dig his fingers into her hips and buck into her. Their pace started slow as she rode him, but eventually something in them began to plead for more, faster. 

As she moved up and down, wonderfully feeling him in her and on her, the whole thing began to really sink in. She had actually done it. Here she was, actually fucking Zacharie, the strange man who had attracted her attention so early on. Though really, the game hadn’t even been that long yet. She still had so much more to find out, but for now, she knew she had really won. No matter what was meant to happen, she had fucking won. Beyond that, all of her thoughts were becoming misty in the heat of their passionate, secret tryst. 

She began to focus on his face, or what of it she could see. Their increasingly active love making had made this more interesting, seeing as all the movement was starting to jostle the man’s mask from its crooked position on his head. After one particularly strong thrust, the covering was bumped enough for one of his eyes to become visible. It was closed, but appeared human, as far as the lid was concerned. The scars seemed to become deeper and wider higher on his face. He was biting his bottom lip and breathing heavy from his blunt nose. He couldn’t hide the soft whines and grunts clenched inside his mouth, though she was rather sure he wasn’t trying to intentionally. He had nothing to hide, not really, at least not at this moment. Even his mask was failing to really cover anything up. Despite how odd he was, she had not a single regret for anything that was happening. 

Panting, the Player waggled her pelvis as he was inside of her, an unconscious move really. This slight change made his face contort in pleasure, something that caused her own arousal to spike. Feeling almost to the peak, she leaned in and began to suck and lick at his neck. This proved to be the tipping point for the both of them, their thrusts becoming heartier as they mutually reached orgasm. He groaned loudly as she felt him release inside of her tightly clenching pussy. She would have screamed his name, but for some reason the force of this orgasm had literally taken her breath away. All she could do was weakly cling onto the now semi-masked man, riding out the rest of the her sweet release of tension. She rested her head on his chest. It was like a pillow of hair and sweat, but she didn’t care. She couldn’t have cared about anything at that moment. She closed her eyes and listened to his heart beat. 

Tired but very much satisfied, Zacharie wrapped his arms around her. He knew it was all just a game. He knew he was just programming. He was something that should find emotion a totally intangible concept. He knew many strange things, and if emotions somehow were one of those, he knew without a single doubt, that right at that moment, he was content, even in this turbulent and terrible world. 

\- - - - - - - - -

The Batter had grown disinterested in menacing the Elsen at the gate of the roller coaster. After 30 minutes it had gotten old and neither of them really cared anymore. The worker had attempted to nervously strike up conversation with the intimidatingly tall man, but all he seemed interested in were specters, a topic the small man was very uncomfortable about discussing. Before the awkwardness could continue, the Elsen’s walkie talkie crackled to life, informing him the roller coaster was once more in operation and the gate was to be opened immediately. 

The Batter looked over the the hub of the park, the sound rapid footsteps approaching snapping him out of his boredom. He had never been so glad to see his Player. Also, she seemed to be in rather high spirits. “Sorry I took so long! I really had to sweet talk the boss into letting us ride the roller coaster, but I did it!” she gushed enthusiastically. 

“You smell like sex,” The Batter said bluntly.


End file.
